Coming Home
by Fuyukage
Summary: TRADUCTION : Les citoyens de Konoha n'oublieraient jamais la vue de Hyuuga Neji portant une Tenten brisée et ensanglantée à travers les rues du village. NejiTen, One-shot.


TRADUCTION : Les citoyens de Konoha n'oublieraient jamais la vue de Hyuuga Neji portant une Tenten brisée et ensanglantée à travers les rues du village. NejiTen, One-shot.

**Note : Traduction de ****Coming Home,**** de BetterDeadThanAlone.**  
><span>Titre :<span> Rentrer à la Maison (Coming Home)  
><span>Auteur :<span> BetterDeadThanAlone  
><span>Traducteur :<span> Fuyukage  
><span>Langue originelle :<span> Anglais  
><span>Disclaimer :<span>** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
><span>Pairing :<span> NejiTen  
><span>Genre :<span> Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, c'était la douleur. Chaque partie de son corps était douloureuse, mais ce n'était pas la même bonne douleur, celle que l'on obtient après s'être trop entraîné. Dans ces moments là, tout son corps faisait mal, mais pas comme il le faisait maintenant. Douleur fulgurante, atroce, aveuglante.<p>

Respirer était douloureux. Chaque souffle était comme un lent coup de poignard aiguisé dans ses poumons. Elle jugea qu'elle devait être en train de saigner, il semblait également plausible que quelques os soient brisés. Ça aurait dû lui faire peur, mais son esprit était trop occupé par la douleur pour y faire attention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est stopper la douleur.

Comment avait-elle atterri ici ?

_Tenten._

Elle se demandait vaguement si ses yeux étaient ouverts. Probablement que non, elle n'était pas sûre … Tout était si confus. Elle sentit quelque chose couler sur son visage, un flux constant et doux qui laissait une trace de brûlure sur son chemin.

Pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Etait-elle triste ?

_Tenten._

Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, mais même penser était douloureux. Ses pensées étaient toujours confuses et revenaient sans cesse à la douleur. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Si on ne l'aidait pas rapidement, quelque chose de terrible se produirait. Quelque chose qui stopperait sa douleur pour toujours. Mais en quoi serait-ce une mauvaise chose ?

_Tenten._

Une voix, au loin, murmurait sans cesse le même mot. Tenten ? N'était-ce pas son nom ? Elle était presque certaine que c'était son nom. Pourquoi quelqu'un l'appellerait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? La laisser succomber dans l'obscurité. Dormir pour l'éternité était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. C'était trop douloureux de se cramponner à la conscience comme elle le faisait …

_Tenten !_

Un petit bruit s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Elle reconnaissait la voix maintenant, l'homme à qui elle appartenait lui était important. Elle savait qu'elle voulait le voir une fois avant d'abandonner. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était important.

_Tenten !_

Elle ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup, provoquant une douleur lancinante. Au début, elle ne pouvait rien voir sauf une lumière vive. Et puis elle le voyait, flou sur les bords, se précipitant vers elle, mais c'était lui. Neji. Elle savait que c'était son nom. Son nom était Neji, et il était important.

« Tenten, s'il te plait ! »

S'il te plait ? Il voulait s'entrainer ? Elle devait se lever ? Elle le voulait, pour lui. Elle ferait presque n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant était regarder. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'observer, au contraire, elle avait mémorisé son visage et tous ses traits il y a bien longtemps. Elle réalisa alors qu'il y avait quelque chose de … bizarre. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place sur son visage. La panique grandit dans sa poitrine accentuant la douleur de ses poumons. Avait-il été blessé ?

« Tenten ! »

Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés, et n'étaient plus la crinière noire soyeuse. Elle voulait tendre sa main et y glisser ses doigts. Mais elle a toujours voulu que…

Elle vit près de son front une profonde coupure et une contusion laide, mais ce n'était pas ça non plus …

« Tenten ? »

Il pouvait évidemment parler, mais du sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure jusque sur son menton. Elle voulait encore tellement l'embrasser. Dommage qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu la chance.

Son nez paraissait cassé, mais elle croyait que c'était une simple coupure nette qui guérirait bien. Comme les blessures mineures qu'ils avaient eues avant. D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux étaient blessés auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas la cause de sa préoccupation.

« S'il te plait… »

Puis elle a vu ses yeux. Ils étaient pales et sans pupille, comme toujours, mais, l'expression en eux. La peur. La peur pure et simple. Neji n'était jamais effrayé, elle l'avait toujours connu calme et serein. Si Neji était effrayé, c'est qu'il y avait un gros problème. Gros, gros problème. De quoi avait-il peur ?

Elle cligna des yeux, épuisée par ses os douloureux. Elle voulait dormir, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle ne voulait plus dormir pour toujours, seulement pour un mois, ou peut-être deux …

« Je vais te ramener à la maison » sa voix était rauque et tendue, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Des bras doux l'ont ramassée sur le sol, conscients de ses nombreuses blessures. Pour une certaine raison, cela faisait moins mal d'être bercée contre son torse que d'être allongée sur le sol.

« Crois moi, je vais nous ramener à la maison »

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Ça faisait encore mal, elle voulait toujours que la douleur s'arrête, mais avec lui, elle ne pensait plus qu'abandonner soit la solution. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

.

Les citoyens de Konoha n'oublieraient jamais la vue de Hyuuga Neji portant une Tenten brisée et ensanglantée à travers les rues du village. Ceux qui ne le craignaient pas encore, le firent à présent. Il ressemblait à un sauvage, les yeux en feu, du sang partout. Ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas de son chemin se faisaient bousculer, mais on ne savait pas s'il était conscient de son entourage.

Les rumeurs sur ce qu'il s'était passé devinrent les potins des semaines qui suivirent, mais le seul qui pouvait donner la vraie histoire était assis près d'un lit d'hôpital blanc, attendant, déchiré entre l'espoir et le désespoir.

Il est resté assis là pendant cinq semaines.

.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était la douleur. Une douleur sourde. Sa gorge était endolorie et son souffle n'était pas pleinement rétabli. Elle était si fatiguée, mais elle ne voulait plus dormir, elle avait la sensation d'avoir dormi pendant très longtemps. Quelque chose était appuyé contre son bras, sans trop serrer, au contraire même. Elle entrouvrit un œil et vit une silhouette sombre dormir à poings fermés sur une chaise à côté du lit, sa tête sur le lit et sur son bras. Souriant légèrement, elle se laissa dériver, sachant qu'elle était en sécurité.

.

La prochaine fois qu'elle se réveilla, elle entendit une voix familière, lui chuchotant.

« Tenten » long soupir. « Tu sais que je ne supplie jamais mais- » elle l'entendit avaler péniblement et le sentit prendre sa main molle « -s'il te plait, reviens moi »

Rêvait-elle ? Elle ferma les yeux fermement. Si elle rêvait, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, pas encore.

« Tenten ? » une lueur d'espoir galonnait sa voix et son emprise sur sa main s'affermit.

Ses paupières battirent lentement. Il était là. C'était lui, pas un rêve.

Elle essaya de dire son nom, mais tout ce qu'elle pu faire fut un petit croassement. Cela a apparemment suffit. Les épaules raides de Neji fléchirent dans le soulagement. Ils ne disaient rien d'autre, ils se regardaient juste, c'était plus que suffisant pour le moment.

.

Quand elle pu sortir de l'hôpital, avec les assurances de Tsunade et Sakura qu'elle guérirait complètement, Neji a proposé, non, a exigé, de la ramener à la maison. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans une rue bourdonnante, profitant de la magnifique matinée de printemps.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié, n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle. « Sans toi, je serais probablement-»

« Non » interrompit Neji brutalement. « Ne le dis pas »

« Mais c'est vrai » dit-elle simplement. « Je te dois la vie »

« Non » dit-il de sa voix sans émotions caractéristique. « Nous sommes ninja. Nous confrontons la mort tous les jours, c'est inutile de faire le compte de qui a sauvé qui. Tôt ou tard, ça arrivera. »

« Peu importe » insista-t-elle. « Merci »

Neji lutta avec sa phrase suivante « Si je n'avais pas été si arrogant à penser que nous, enfin, je réussirais à vaincre toutes nos cibles à moi tout seul, au lieu d'aller chercher du renfort … » Il s'arrêta, à court de mots.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même Neji, nous sommes ninja, nous rions devant la mort, pensant que nous sommes invincibles » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant de grandes grilles « J'étais avec toi dans ta décision de ne pas revenir en arrière, et de se battre ! Parce que c'est ce que nous faisons, nous nous battons contre la vie, et apparemment contre la mort aussi. » Elle sourit tristement en se souvenant de Tsunade rouspétant sur la manière dont elle aurait dû mourir de ses blessures, mais, par miracle, est restée en vie.

Neji ne lui répondit pas, ce qui était très bien. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Elle commença à marcher de nouveau avant d'être stoppée par la main de Neji sur son bras.

« Qu'est ce- ? »

« Je te ramène à la maison et tu vas dans la mauvaise direction »

« Mais non, pas du tout. De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » Tenten était complètement déroutée, il la conduisait à travers les grandes grilles devant lesquelles ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les portes du Manoir Hyuuga. « C'est chez toi ici, pas chez moi ! »

« C'est chez toi aussi » Neji avait l'air mal à l'aise. « Si tu le veux »

Tenten essayait de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Etait-il … ?

« Tu me demandes de venir vivre avec toi ? » elle resta bouche bée, tandis que les pensées volaient dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière.

« … » Il commençait à regretter d'avoir demandé ça de cette manière. « Oui »

« Mais …» Toujours aucune pensée intelligente traversait son esprit. « Tu ne m'as même pas encore embrassée ! » Pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire en ce moment, mais après tout, c'était vrai.

Neji la regarda avec le regard vide pendant une seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Il fit un demi-pas en avant et l'attrapa dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Le cerveau de Tenten était sur « arrêt ». Ses doigts agrippèrent la chemise de Neji avec une poigne de fer. Ses jambes étaient tout d'un coup trop faibles pour la soutenir, son cœur tambourinait de façon incontrôlable dans sa poitrine mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais fait ça avant ?

Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, s'accrochant encore à l'autre, le souffle erratique.

« Est-ce un oui ? » sa voix était profonde et rauque, et un agréable frisson la parcouru.

« Oui. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN de l'auteur originel**__**:**__ « C'est vraiment différent que ce que j'ai déjà écrit, mais évidemment, on a la sève romantique ici, comme toujours. »_

**A/N de Fuyukage :** Ma deuxième traduction ! Je suis –encore– globalement contente de moi. Je tenais vraiment à traduire cet one-shot que je trouve très beau. J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à le traduire, alors j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire. j'ai eu du mal à traduire pas mal de passages, mais bon, au final, je trouve que ça rend assez bien, non ? Je continue sur ma lancée ! Si vous voyez une erreur quelque part, une faute d'orthographe, de grammaire, (etc) s'il vous plait, dites le moi. Aussi, si vous avez une idée pour améliorer la traduction du texte d'une quelconque façon, faites m'en part s'il vous plait !

Comme d'habitude, je traduirai toutes les reviews que le one-shot recevra pour les envoyer à l'auteur !

Au revoir !


End file.
